This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Objective: To develop and implement MHC typing technologies for Cynomolgus macaques (Macaca fascicularis) and Indian Rhesus macaques (Macaca mulatta). We will adapt technologies from HLA typing in humans for MHC class I and class II typing in the macaque. cDNA libraries were constructed from 15 Indian Rhesus macaques from the Wisconsin National Primate Research Center colony. These animals were completely characterized for their MHC Class I and Class II genes. 35 novel MHC Class I and Class II alleles were identified from these animals. At least two copies of each novel allele were full length sequenced in both directions, properly named and submitted to Genbank and the Immuno Polymorphism Database. Additionally, two stable transfected cell lines were produced that express Mamu-A*006 and Mamu-B*055 respectively. This research used WNPRC Animal Services and Immunology &Virology Services. PUBLICATION: Burwitz BJ, Pendley CJ, Greene JM, Detmer AM, Lhost JJ, Karl JA, Piaskowski SM, Rudersdorf RA, Wallace LT, Bimber BN, Loffredo JT, Cox DG, Bardet W, Hildebrand W, Wiseman RW, O'Connor SL, O'Connor DH. Mauritian cynomolgus macaques share two exceptionally common major histocompatibility complex class I alleles that restrict simian immunodeficiency virus-specific CD8+ T cells. J Virol. 2009 Jun;83(12):6011-9. Epub 2009 Apr 1.